One Last Chance
by Twilight Ash
Summary: Written as an Xmas present for Ash, from Twilight .:AKA HieiAijin1410:. See my bio for details. Yaoi. One shot. Naraku x Sesshoumaru. Hot as hell. WAFF.


_Greetings, friends! 'Tis I, **HieiAijin1410, **here to bring you yaoi goodness under another pen name. No, seriously, it's me. I wrote a little paragraph about it on both Twilight Ash and HieiAijin1410's bios. T.A is a joint account that I started with a friend of mine because she asked for yaoi for Christmas. She's Ash and I'm Twilight and together we bring you oodles of male-on-male lovin'. What more could you ask for around holiday time? So, anyways, here's a lovely one shot that is the first of many gifts for my beloved Ash. Enjoy, and be sure to review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Naraku, I don't own the ravishing Sesshoumaru, but I certainly own the hours and hours of yaoi-jammed plot that I've put them through thus far. I'm a bit of an expert at this point. Got to love experience. _

…

"It's finally come down to this," Naraku hissed low in his throat, just barely loud enough for the others to hear him. "A final match between the king and his unwilling pawns." A derisive laugh escaped from between the spider's lips. Two separate growls sprang up to meet this challenge, though Naraku could not distinguish their creators from the swirling fog around them.

He knew who his enemies were, however, and he knew exactly where they were. He could hear every heightened beat of their hearts, could taste the salt of their cold sweat on the air with every labored breath he took. He'd lost count of the hours since the initial confrontation, but evening had long since fallen. He still couldn't figure out how the two brothers had managed to catch him so off guard.

He'd gone through all the usual precautionary measures that he always took when switching lairs. He'd killed all the servants that had been living in his former home and left their bodies in a nearby river, washing away any incriminating scents. He'd destroyed the magnificent manor that he'd so painstakingly concealed along with everything inside. The only step left was to call his reincarnations to his side and head for their new fortress, a secluded castle placed high in a nearby mountain range. Concealing fog, wisps of cloud from the elevation, and miles of lethal, maze-like ice formations protected it.

If you didn't mind the cold, which Naraku never did, it was just about the perfect place to escape your enemies while plotting your next move. Naraku had this match played out several turns in advance. At least, that's what he'd thought. But somehow or other, his pawns had managed to figure out his plan and intercept him along the way. Kagura and Kanna had already made it to the castle and set up a barrier when the youkai brothers had come flying after him, forcing him to lead them away from his fortress before they could sense its presence.

He now stood facing two rather irritated inu youkai, though he couldn't actually see them. They'd been chasing him through the mountains around his home for hours now and had finally grown frustrated with their inability to trap the wily spider. Naraku himself admitted even he was tiring of toying with the other demons, amusing as he usually found this game. He was ready for some action.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the proud and noble Sesshoumaru-sama would decide to take his baby brother under his wing," Naraku taunted, his voice stretching out to every corner of the icy terrain, sure to reach the ears of both his opponents. "Seeing you two fighting together against a common enemy…. It's enough to bring tears to your eyes."

"Shut up, Naraku!" an obnoxious voice called from one side of their mock battlefield. Naraku could hear the sound of steel scraping against ice, and he guessed that the fool of a hanyou had set the tip of his sword against the ground and was leaning against it. "Sesshoumaru didn't lead me anywhere! I came here myself and that bastard was the one following me!"

"Ah, but you are mistaken, dear brother," an icy voice drifted to them through the fog, sending chills across their flesh that had nothing to do with the cold. Naraku was always amazed with the power Sesshoumaru held in his voice and face. One simple sentence could bring an entire nation to its knees, and a single icy glare could freeze the heart of a raging serpent.

Naraku was grateful he wouldn't have to match glares with the inu youkai as long as the fog around them held up. His blood-red eyes were magnificent when it came to bewitching prey, but they would have no effect on the insatiably logical Sesshoumaru.

"It was _I _who first sensed this disgraceful one," the demon lord continued, making Naraku's blood boil hatefully. "_I_ followed him here. You, dear brother, are just an unwanted factor in a fight to which you don't belong."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" the hanyou screamed back, the sound of scraping ice signifying that he'd picked up his sword again.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Sesshoumaru's voice had taken on the almost melodic calmness that said he was becoming impatient with talk. "Can your weak half-demon form even sense me in this climate? Is the cold starting to drip through your veins yet? How long do you think you can hold out before your body betrays you?" Inuyasha's furious yelp proved Sesshoumaru's words true. He'd been able to handle the cold at first, but hours of chasing an agile enemy through a strange environment had taken its toll on his stamina. This fight needed to end soon, or Inuyasha would have to retreat.

Naraku, however, was no longer paying attention to the hanyou. As strange as it seemed to him, he could have sworn he caught a hint of double meaning in Sesshoumaru's words. _How long do you think you can hold out before your body betrays you? _The silver-haired demon's tone of voice had subtly implied that he was speaking to more than just the hanyou. _Does he think the cold will get to me as well? _Naraku wondered. _Or is it something else? _

Upon first meeting the magnificent demon that was Sesshoumaru, Naraku would have thought that word games were below one of such high breeding. But that was not the case at all. Sesshoumaru liked to taunt and torment his enemies every bit as much as Naraku did, and he was good at it too. The kumo enjoyed matching wits with Sesshoumaru; it was one of few upsides to fighting the powerful demon, other than the idea of slashing his pale skin to crimson ribbons.

_Regardless of what he may or not be saying, _Naraku thought, snapping out of his reverie, _it's obvious to us both that Inuyasha is an unnecessary addition to this duel. We must deal with that first and then move on. _Without another word, Naraku suddenly threw himself up into the air, catching an icy outcropping hanging off of the mountains around him. He used this to propel himself away from the other youkai, knowing they would sense his departure and follow immediately.

I won't be able to sense their movements as well while I'm running, but I have the advantage of knowing the terrain around my own home. They won't be able to catch up.

"Not this again!" Inuyasha called furiously after the spider. From the wheeze in the hanyou's voice, Naraku knew he wouldn't be able to follow for long. _All is going exactly as I planned. _

Naraku's path led him in tight circles around the barrier that kept his fortress hidden. He could sense two blurbs of demon energy behind him at all times, but every other sense was muffled by the livid winds and biting cold. Eventually, the energy of the lesser demon waned to an extreme degree, too extreme for even the stubborn Inuyasha to ignore. Naraku sensed the disappearance of the youki as Inuyasha retreated, probably headed back to his friends until he could recuperate.

"Now's my chance," Naraku whispered to himself as he took a sharp turn. He was now heading directly for the barrier around his fortress. When he approached the invisible sphere of pulsing demon energy, he could still sense Sesshoumaru clearly. Naraku smirked and opened a small hole in the youki, barely big enough to fit himself…and another demon. He slipped through quickly and left the hole open just long enough to ensure that Sesshoumaru would make it inside.

"As soon as he follows, I'll lock us both inside the barrier." Naraku was practically humming with anticipation. "He won't be able to escape, _and_ he'll be in my territory. Before the end of the night, the great Sesshoumaru-sama will fall." The spider turned around and observed his new home, an eerie castle in the middle of the snowy clearing contained within his barrier.

The fierce winds were absent from Naraku's lair, though there was still plenty of ice clinging to every imaginable surface. The spider was suddenly grateful for the warm baboon skin wrapped around his body. He headed directly towards the castle, too impatient to wait for Sesshoumaru to appear. "That demon will just have to follow me inside." Naraku flitted through an open window in the north wing and with a burst of angry youki warned Kanna and Kagura to situate themselves as far from him as they could. "I'll deal with those two later."

The castle was more lavishly decorated than most of his other fortresses. Oriental rugs, European tapestries, and traditional Japanese furniture filled every room. Naraku made his way to the bedroom that he'd chosen for himself and changed his baboon skin out for his usual purple kimono.

"Sesshoumaru will have made it through the barrier by now," Naraku thought absently as he used his power to close the hole he'd made. "Now I need only wait for him to arrive before the fun begins."

"You've taken to talking to yourself, Naraku?" an icy voice asked mockingly.

The spider turned at the sound of this new voice and saw Sesshoumaru lounging in his doorway. The demon's arms were folded across his broad chest casually, and his golden eyes swept over the lavish room with obvious appreciation.

"This is a rather beautiful castle," the demon commented in the slow, superior tone that he always used when at his most dangerous. "Whom did you have to kill to acquire it?"

Naraku smirked. "Just some feudal lord or other. It was difficult to find a new home suitable for me in this area. Can you believe some humans aren't capable of withstanding the cold?"

"Obviously, from my brother's absence." Sesshoumaru's voice was still perfectly level, as if he were honestly in the middle of a relaxed conversation. But other things showed that the demon was indeed ready to battle at any moment.

Though his arms remained folded across his chest, his hands were still perilously close to the hilts of his two swords. His eyes, while wistfully scanning the room and his opponent, were sharp and alert. Every muscle in his body was taut and ready even as he leaned against the entrance to Naraku's bedroom. The spider found himself admiring the demon as the light from the lit candles in the chamber played across them both. _I'd almost call this atmosphere…romantic. _Naraku's smirk widened. There was no such thing as romance between demons.

"I presume it was your intention all along to be rid of my brother and then trap me within your barrier." Sesshoumaru straightened up and stretched his long arms over his head, taunting Naraku by giving the illusion of letting his guard down. The inu youkai took a step forward as Naraku answered, "You're a sharp as ever, Sesshoumaru. How is it that you are always able to see my plans so clearly?" Naraku had meant the question to be mocking, but Sesshoumaru answered honestly, "I've spent enough time watching your schemes play out to know how your mind works. It's really not that difficult to figure you out."

This final insult was enough to snap Naraku's nerves. Soundlessly, he rushed forward and grabbed the front of Sesshoumaru's clothing, vaguely aware that the demon wasn't wearing his usual armor. He pressed Sesshoumaru back into the wall next to his room's entrance, reaching a hand over to close the heavy door.

"Do not think I will let demon filth such as you insult me in my own castle," Naraku growled, glaring into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. He wondered why the demon had not slipped out of his grasp and retaliated by now. He was obviously capable of doing so, but instead he seemed to be fine right where he was, pressed against Naraku.

"Naraku, must you be so temperamental?" Sesshoumaru purred softly, leaning his head forward to whisper directly into the kumo's ear. "And after I came all this way just to find you…" Naraku paused for a moment, confused by Sesshoumaru's actions. The demon's words, his pose, the implication in his voice…all seemed to be pointing in one direction that Naraku never would have thought possible had he not been experiencing it himself.

"Why _did_ you come all this way?" Naraku asked softly, somehow unable to raise his voice in the heavy atmosphere around the two demons. Tension hung in the air, though it was not the tension of battle.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sesshoumaru purred again, his hot breath tickling Naraku's ear. "I knew you would move to a new fortress around this time. You always do. And I also knew that you would pick somewhere far away where my pesky brother and his friends couldn't reach you easily."

Naraku chuckled lightly. "You really are able to anticipate my moves. But that doesn't explain why you followed me here." Sesshoumaru licked his lips slowly, seemingly thinking over his answer, but Naraku had a feeling the demon just wanted to draw attention to his mouth. _It's almost like he's…seducing me. _

"It's very simple. I knew you would hide yourself away in some unreachable corner of the world, and I decided to follow you because I knew this might be my last chance for a while…"

"Last chance to do what?" Naraku couldn't help but ask, hypnotized by the movements of Sesshoumaru's mouth as he talked.

"To do this." Before Naraku could react, Sesshoumaru's tantalizing lips were suddenly pressed to his in the hottest kiss he'd ever experienced. It was as if the demon were touching every inch of him through his lips. Naraku stood there, frozen in spot, as Sesshoumaru kissed him like no other had before, sliding his hands up the spider's body to cup his face.

Naraku gasped as he felt a warm tongue slide gently across his lips. He pulled away, too amazed to give in the commands his body was shouting at him.

"I…I don't understand," Naraku whispered, so thoroughly stunned he couldn't even use his usual mocking tone. "Why does it feel like this when you kiss me? Why _are_ you kissing me?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and raked his teeth across Naraku's bottom lip, making the spider gasp in mingled pleasure and pain. "It feels this way because you desire me every bit as much as I desire you. You just never realized it before. And I'm kissing you because you're everything I've ever wanted in a demon…and I _do_ want you, Naraku." For the second time that day, the spider was caught by the implication in Sesshoumaru's words.

He looked up and could immediately see the fiery lust in the inu youkai's eyes. Sesshoumaru was just itching to take him, right then and there on the floor if he had to. Naraku shivered slightly as lust began to race through his own veins. Sesshoumaru was right—he did want him too. All the breath left the spider's lungs as the beautiful demon before him leaned forward and captured his lips again.

This time, Naraku did not pull away when Sesshoumaru's warm tongue slipped across his lips. He opened his mouth wider and deepened their kiss, pushing his body roughly against the inu's as he did. Sesshoumaru's claws danced lightly down the skin of his back as the demon quickly shredded his clothes away, too impatient to bother actually removing them. Naraku shivered as cold air immediately flooded over his bare skin, though the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body brought it quickly back.

And suddenly, Sesshoumaru was pushing him, forcing Naraku to take a step back, and another. Before he knew it, the backs of his knees hit the bed in the center of the room and he tumbled onto it. Naraku propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Sesshoumaru hovered over him, standing between his spread legs as they hung half off the bed. The inu youkai seemed to be appreciating every exposed inch of Naraku's flesh.

"You don't know how beautiful you are," Sesshoumaru whispered as he began removing his own clothes.

He tugged at the yellow sash around his waist and slowly pulled it off. Naraku's eyes were riveted on Sesshoumaru's hands as they traveled across his body, loosening ties as they went. Eventually, his kimono was left limply hanging on his body, revealing stray slivers of ivory skin here and there. Sesshoumaru leaned down until he was crouching over Naraku, one hand placed on either side of the spider's chest. Naraku immediately reached up and pulled Sesshoumaru's kimono from his body, slicing it with his claws whenever he needed to.

They both stared at each other for a quiet moment, trying to keep a reign on their desperate need to taste each other's flesh. After what seemed like an eternity, Naraku could take it no longer. He reached up and placed one hand on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling the demon into a passionate kiss. The inu youkai collapsed on top of him, and Naraku immediately rubbed their hips together, hissing at the delicious feeling it created.

He'd never felt this kind of raw passion before, especially not for another person. The feeling of Sesshoumaru's tongue in his mouth sent shivers racing down his spine; the inu's smooth skin rubbing against his own aroused him to no end; the overwhelming friction created when his hips rolled smoothly into Sesshoumaru's was enough to drive him insane.

The most intense pleasure came when Sesshoumaru drew one hand slowly down the kumo's body, letting it slide lower and lower until it touched a part of him that made him bite his lip and shiver. He threw his head back and panted heavily as Sesshoumaru stroked him, teasing him with light touches that did not satisfy his need.

"Mmh, Sesshoumaru," Naraku moaned as the demon's mouth turned to his throat. Sesshoumaru began nibbling at the tender flesh, reveling in its sweet taste.

"I never thought anything could taste this good," Sesshoumaru murmured, and Naraku shuddered at his words.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Naraku moaned again, though the sound was muffled when Sesshoumaru suddenly gently placed his lips to the kumo's.

"Then…shall we continue?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, his golden eyes never leaving Naraku's. The spider was suddenly reminded of what the demon lord had said earlier: _How long do you think you can hold out before your body betrays you? _Naraku smirked as he realized he never could have held out against Sesshoumaru.

"I want you, Sesshoumaru," Naraku whispered, pressing his hips into his lover's for emphasis. "Now."

Sesshoumaru trembled as Naraku's words danced over his skin, arousing him even more. "I'll only give you one chance to back out, koibito. You have one last chance, or else I'm going to make you scream." Naraku smirked in response. "We'll see who makes whom scream before the end."

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in preparing his lover for the next step. He reached down and spread Naraku's legs eagerly, loving the sound of Naraku's breath hitching in his throat as his hand once again brushed over his arousal. A moment later, Sesshoumaru was sliding into his lover, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. Naraku moaned loudly as pleasure flooded every inch of him, making him writhe beneath Sesshoumaru.

White spots danced before his eyes as Sesshoumaru began pounding into him, his rhythm hard and merciless. It was all Naraku could do to raise his hips and allow Sesshoumaru greater access to his flesh. He cried out with every thrust, unable to contain his pleasure within. His fingers became tangled in Sesshoumaru's silver hair as he fumbled around for anything to anchor him to the world.

Sesshoumaru watched the look of agonized pleasure on the face of the demon below him and had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from climaxing right then and there. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

Naraku wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and arched his back with the flexibility of a cat, allowing the demon to thrust even deeper. Now Sesshoumaru's moans were beginning to mix with his own. Naraku's mouth latched onto the demon's throat and he sucked on his flesh as hard as he could. Sesshoumaru cried out with pain that was dulled by the pleasure coursing through his very veins.

Naraku sucked ruthlessly on the demon's throat and chest as he was pounded into, biting down every now and then just to hear Sesshoumaru's sweet voice cry out. Finally, it grew to be too much, and Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's shoulders as he thrust into him one final time before climaxing. Naraku threw his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and pulled the demon close as he came as well, their screams of pleasure mixing together.

The inu youkai collapsed on top of him, panting, dripping sweat, and utterly fulfilled. Naraku brushed a sweaty lock of dark hair away from his brow and settled comfortably against his lover's chest. Sesshoumaru gently kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Naraku lay there for a long while, listening to the beating of his mate's heart.

There was no need for words between them. They both understood how desperately they needed each other. Chances were their pride would never let them say what they both actually felt. But Naraku whispered it that night, into the darkness that surrounded them as the candles slowly burned down and flickered out.

"Sesshoumaru…I love you."

The End.

_Ah, yet another fluffy finish added to my record. Actually, I guess I have a tendency to trade off between tragic endings and happy ones…Well, this time it was happy. If you enjoyed this little dose of yaoi, be sure to leave a review, or you may never get anymore ever again. That'd be the real tragic ending right there. Ha, I'm so modest XD. Ja mata, mina-sama! - Twilight_


End file.
